El vestido
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Bert y Mary van al altar. Mary Poppins/Bert. Viñeta


**_MARY POPPINS _ES UNA OBRA DE P. L. TRAVERS Y UNA PELÍCULA DE WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

Al verse frente a los invitados, Bert no pudo evitar sentir algo de vergüenza por su aspecto. Ahí se reunía gente realmente elegante: los Banks, todos aquellos señores y señoras a quienes había prestado servicio tan frecuentemente que había terminado grajeando amistad, la señora Corry y sus dos hijas...De acuerdo, seguro que lucía mejor que sus compañeros deshollinadores, pero la mayoría de los invitados tenía un aspecto intachable digno de su acomodada posición y él, bueno, él era el novio. Tenía que lucir, ¿no? En cambio, Bert llevaba uno de los pocos legados de su padre: un traje descolorido y más que remendado que era la prueba del estilo de vida ahorrador, incluso tacaño, de su viejo. Se habría comprado un traje nuevo para la ocasión, pero en última instancia Bert juzgó que sus ahorros estarían mejor invertidos en aquella casita que había alquilado. Incluso en aquel momento no pudo arrepentirse de su decisión: no era demasiado grande, pero tenía un jardín en la parte trasera en el que sentarse los días de buen tiempo bajo la sombra de tres almendros, plantados en su césped, el más verde que Bert había visto en su vida; la fachada era de ladrillo cálido y sus dos pisos, con un amplio salón-comedor y tres habitaciones, eran muy luminosas. Los muchachos le habían regalado una hermosa chimenea de piedra que sustituía la ruina anterior. El matrimonio Banks, que no había olvidado los favores de la pareja, se había ocupado de proporcionarles los muebles del salón, algunos vieja propiedad de la familia, mientras que los pequeños Jane y Michael decidieron por su cuenta pintar unos cuadros para colgar en las paredes, que, aunque no eran obra de Rembrandt ni mucho menos, Bert ni pensaba en decorar con otra cosa. Aunque no había hablado con ellos al respecto personalmente, Mary le había contado la voluntad de la señora Corry de aportar la vajilla y el tío Albert de encargarse del ajuar que le faltaba a la novia. Todos aquellos obsequios habían tocado el corazón del deshollinador, ¿no valían todos aquellos gestos de gratitud mucho más que un traje?

Oyó el eco de una exclamación de Jane Banks, que su padre reprendió. Al girarse, Bert pensó que no podía haber mejor expresión de lo que él sintió.

Al ver aquel vestido de un blanco tan inmaculado y con aquellos detalles bordados, el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue que estaba hecho de nieve y escarcha. Aquellos dibujos, aquel color, no podían haber sido hechos por una mano humana; seguramente aquel era el caso, ¡con Mary nunca se sabía! Como siempre, Mary no iba recargada con joyas ni ningún adorno demasiado llamativo, era fiel a su estilo coqueto, elegante, pero sencillo: sus brazos estaban desnudos y no llevaba ningún collar alrededor del cuello. El único detalle que se había permitido lucir era una corona de flores hechas de perlas, algo que Bert creyó reconocer como diamante o un material muy parecido y plata, que daba comienzo a un largo velo que nadie se ocupaba de transportar sin que ello pareciera estropearlo.

Nunca había creído con tanta intensidad que Mary Poppins era un ser venido de las nubes, lejos de este mundo, hasta aquel momento. Jamás había visto nada más hermoso en su vida, tanto que Bert sintió un nudo en su garganta y tenía la sensación de que sus ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Volvió a pensar en el contraste con su propio traje pero cuando los ojos azules de Mary se posaron en los suyos, sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Pasó a saludar con un gesto con la cabeza al tío Albert, quien le sonrió con el orgullo de un padre más que el de un tío.

Una vez los dos se reunieron, los invitados se sentaron y el silencio se hizo con la catedral. Bert respiró hondo.

\- Estás muy guapo, Bert.

Bert giró la cabeza hacia la que en unos minutos sería su mujer. Mary Poppins. No adoptaría su apellido, lo habían decidido así. Aquel nombre era demasiado familiar como para hacerlo desaparecer por una tonta costumbre, y, la verdad, sonaba mejor que "Señora Mary Alfred". Ninguno de los dejaría su trabajo, pero ahí estaba el paraguas de Mary, en su brazo, a la espera de que la ceremonia terminara para abandonar Londres y pasar una semana a solas. Puede que dejar al viento la decisión fuera un poco descabellado, pero, hasta el momento nunca había mandado a Mary al lugar equivocado y, como Bert solía decir, "a veces el mejor plan es no tener planes".

\- Tú también lo estás-respondió Bert.

Recordando aquella canción que había oído desde la infancia, haciendo caso a un arranque de curiosidad casi infantil, quiso mirar de reojo para ver si los santos de piedra sonreían ante aquel enlace, pero el reverendo comenzó a hablar y tuvo que concentrarse.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
